The 13th Olympian
by Slugboy934
Summary: Percy becomes the 13th Olympian, and he has feelings for Athena? should be fun, read as Percy turns from Boy-God and has some of the best adventures of his, now, immortal life, with some help from a certain Wisdom Goddess. R&R First Story, so no hate please? Percy x Athena Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to the living legend Rick Riordan
1. The Initiation

A/N **_Hi, new author, This may be a one shot or maybe a multi chap im not sure yet, but anyway read and enjoy._**

The Council of the Gods was nearly over, I'm sitting before my Father, Poseidon, and he looked me up and down, his eyes glowing with pride. We had just defeated the Giants and made Gaia go back to sleep, I was the one to strike the final blow through the Primiordial Goddesses evil heart, now Zeus was awarding all the Demigods who were involved in the battle.

"Jason Grace, step forward my son"

Zeus' eyes sparked with electricity as he looked at his son, pride and admiration clearly shown on his face.

"For your efforts in helping to defeat the Giants and helping to lull Gaia back to sleep, we are willing to make you a God, do you accept this offer?"

"I-I accept Father" in a flash of golden light three old ladies appeared, The Fates, they spoke in Unison, as if they had rehearsed for thousands of years, which they probably did.

"All hail Jason, Minor God of Lightning, Thunder and Battle Strategy" Collective gasps were heard around the room as the newest god was revealed.

"Nice job Jason, or should I say, Lord Jason?" I called out across the room, smiling warmly at my friend.

"You can call me what you want Perce, doesn't phase me one bit." We both laughed, he then sat beneath his fathers feet and waited. Finally it was my turn, I was literally buzzing with excitement, and I

was ready to see what my reward would be…

"Perseus Jackson, step forward please" Zeus' voice carried around the room while I stood up, every eye on me, immortal and mortal, all watching the saviour of Olympus as I walked up to my uncles throne and knelt before it.

"Perseus, you have shown the most bravery out of all of the demigods in this room, even more than my son. You are the most powerful demigod to have ever existed in the history of Olympus, It was truly an honour to fight alongside you, and for that reason the Council has agreed to make you the 13th Olympian God, what say you Perseus, will you join us and become an Olympian?"

I looked around at the assembled Gods and Goddesses, all were smiling at me, except one. Athena had a calculating look on her face, as if she couldn't tell if me being a god was a good thing or a bad thing. As our eyes met, sparks flew, I felt an odd feeling in my stomach as I looked at the Wisdom Goddess, she stared straight back at me with those calculation grey eyes, as if I was an interesting toy she longed to play with, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Goddess really was, a 5"6 frame, long blond hair, high cheekbones, luscious red lips that I longed to taste… Hades, what am I saying, she is Athena, she wouldn't want me anyway.

"Ahem, Perseus, have you made up your mind yet, or are you just going to keep staring at Athena?" my fathers voice brought back to the present situation, and I realised I still had a decision to make, to be or not to be…

"Yes, I, Percy Jackson, agree to become the 13th Olympian."

Another golden flash and the fates were back, they stared at me and said, once again in unison,

"All Hail, Lord Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes, Loyalty, Tides and Battle, all hail the 13th Olympian!"

"HAIL!" the cry was echoed around the room, as a rumbling began of to my right, a throne appeared next to my father. It was a Sea Green, with wave designs and crossed swords at the top.

"Well, now that that is over and done with, I believe that it is time to PAR-TAY" exclaimed the King of the Gods.

"Hear hear", the Muses cranked the tunes immediately and everyone began to dance.

I sat down in my new throne and instantly a Trident and a Shield appeared out of nowhere on to my lap, I looked down in confusion until I heard my father say, "Your Symbols of Power Perseus" He congratulated me, gave me a hug and said he had to report back to his own domain because some sea monsters were caught in a net or something, but he promised to be back later. I had a lot of other Gods and Goddesses come up and congratulate me, Hermes came up and told me that if I ever needed something delivered, I knew whom to call. Apollo came over and told me if I ever needed Archery lessons to, "Give me a buzz", Aphrodite walked over to me slowly, with her hips swaying and told me in a seductive tone, "if your ever looking for a good time, ill be waiting" and with that she winked and flashed away. Ares just glared at me and murmured "punk" and flashed away as well. Finally their was one Olympian left, Athena. She walked over to my throne and looked at me carefully, I tried to meet her gaze but I couldn't help my self I was just caught up in her beauty, she just remarked "this should be interesting" and walked away. I relaxed into my throne and thought to my self, "_yeah I could get used to this_"

**_So what did you think? please leave a review, please be constructive and not just flame, thanks_**

**_-Slugboy934_**


	2. im stuck :(

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, I am not sure how to continue this, so if you review and give me more ideas, that would be great. Also im looking to put some action in, but im not sure who to make an enemy. Do you guys have any ideas?


	3. A new threat

_**A/N hey guys i am back, yay i decided i would make it a multi chap. To all of you out there is going to be small Percabeth, there is just too many of them out there and I don't reckon i would be able to do it well. Annabeth makes an appearance in the chap as well as Athena. Also in chapter 1 Percy may have come on strong towards a certain Goddess... guys I was trying to send a subconscious message. Aphrodite is one tricky minx remember. She stated that his love life is going to be interesting. So basically she just brought forward things he felt about Annabeth forward into her mother. In this Percy sees Athena's traits in Annabeth, that's what he likes about her... so really it was Athena all along. Anyway read and enjoy (sorry for my little rant)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**_

After the party my father came up to me and told me that I have a palace across the road from him, "Come check it out, it's quite amazing" I decided to use my new flashing skill, and flashed over toward my new palace, my father was right, it was amazing. I stood for the next 5 minutes staring at my new house before I decided to actually go in there and check out my new 'crib'. It was crazy, 3 stories with a games room and the best part… the third floor was just a massive pool. So I could practice my new skills and everything in my palace. I went out onto the front lawn and decided to go talk to the neighbours and get friendly with them, seeing as I was now the 13th Olympian God. But first I had to show this all to someone, she got immortality, but…

(_Flashback…_)

_Poseidon, Zeus, Jason and I were facing up against Gaia, and we weren't doing so well, she kept summoning earth soldiers and earthborn to fight us and then running away. My Father and I were fighting the soldiers, I, slashing and jabbing with Riptide and my Father, slashing and thrusting with his Triton. Zeus was standing a little to the left shooting lightning at the soldiers and Gaia… the smell of ozone filled the air as I saw Zeus rise a little of the ground, "Hit the de…" was all I could get out as Zeus summoned the Master Bolt and threw it with all his might at the Earth Goddess… BOOM, the explosion was so large I was sure anyone in the world could hear it or see it. As everyone was getting up, the dust cleared, there stood Gaia, the Master Bolt embedded in her chest as she stared at us with unfocused eyes… a scream of rage could be heard across the battle field, we turned to see Enceladus smash a blond figure 35 feet away where she lay still and unmoving… "Annabeth" (there she is) my voice caught in my throat as I ran towards her, my thoughts running through my head "no, no, no this cannot be happening" but before I could react Enceladus was above Annabeth, his spear raised above her throat, "For my Mother, puny Gods…" _

_His spear raced down toward the unmoving figure with unrivalled speed, except for one… Athena's spear stood in the way of Enceladus' spear in a flash of sparks, "Not my daughter, you son of a bitch", and that was when Athena went full rage mode, I realised why people were afraid of the Goddess, she moved with such grace, it was mesmerizing, I could see the golden hue surrounding Athena's body as she was engaging the Giant in a deadly tango, I realised she was close to breaking point and revealing her true godly form. Fear caught in my throat as I ran toward Annabeth's body, tears streaming down my face as I looked at her small form lying on the ground, unconscious… or worse. "Don't think that Percy, don't think that" as I reached her body, I glanced up and looked at the sight above me, Enceladus had Athena on the ground, his spear ready for another strike, I saw red, I don't know what came over me, but I unleashed a primal scream before stamping my foot and creating the largest tremor in the earth that I could, Enceladus stumbled and fell backwards, I leapt to my feet and launched a tidal wave at Enceladus before running up his chest and looking him dead in the eye, "please… have mercy…" the giant had fear in his eyes as I calmly looked straight back at the giant._

"…_No…" It was all I could say before my sword plunged into the giant's throat, golden ichor splashed everywhere, the giant looked at me and gurgled "you still… c-cant kill m-me" the words came out in a slow gurgle and fell on deaf ears, I started to reply but I was cut off by a familiar voice, "Wrong again Giant…" Athena's voice sounded from my left, a second later her spear was lodged in his throat, along with my sword. "you puny Olympians think you have won… you have no idea what comes next, you never do…"_

(_end flashback_)

I flashed up to the hill, next to Thalia's tree… Peleus was sleeping around the base of the tree and the Golden Fleece was glittering on one of the branches. A smile appeared on my face as I remembered my adventure with the Wise Girl, of course, that's who I was here to see after all. I walked across the border and flashed to the Amphitheatre. All the campers where there eating dinner and talking loudly, but an abrupt silence fell over the crowd as I was noticed by the Campers. "Lord Perseus, it is an honor for you to come see us."

"Chiron, please, just call me Percy, for old times sake" I said, smiling at my former mentor

"Of course my lo-Percy" he replied with a warm smile, "It's good to see you my boy, how are you?"

"I am well Chiron… actually I am here to see someone…"

"Aaaaah, yes well, I believe you will find her in the infirmary."

"Thank you Chiron, I will be off." I smiled before I flashed toward the infirmary, hey I was lazy, so I flashed.

As I entered the dark hall with all the beds, I was brought back to my first ever time here, when I woke up to see Argus standing there staring at me with all his eyes… and when I first laid eyes on Annabeth, aaah the good old days. My head snapped around when I heard a familiar voice… "Percy?"

**_A/N ooooh cliffy, im excited, are you?. tell me what you guys think and review. I am like a car, give me reviews and ill get new ideas and update faster. Expect some small one-sided Percabeth and some one-sided Percy x Athena, to begin with ;), anyway drop us a review and favourite and/or follow if you have the time. :) I appreciate it, you guys are the best._**

**_-Slugboy934_**


End file.
